Not what was expected
by greyeyedwriter
Summary: If I wasn't for that ape I wouldn't be here. My sister would still be here and I wouldn't have made friends.
1. prolouge of a sort

If it wasn't for that ape I wouldn't be here. My sister wouldn't be missing and I wouldn't have made friends...

My name is Emily my mother and all of the first-born in my family were tasked with being he yellow samurai ranger. I grew up with tales of the days when she fought against evil with her team and saved the world but this was all for my sister . Serena as the firstborn was always destined to be the next yellow ranger I remember when she she left school and started her training in fighting and learning symbols for the earth. Always proud of what she was going to achieve in her life .

I was more of a daddy's gir.l while Serena was training with mum dad would teach me how to skateboard in the garden helping me keep my balance and teaching me how to stop and turn. He even taught me a little kickboxing saying he wanted both his daughters able to defend themselves but then it all stopped he just disappeared that was one of the only times I saw serena not training it was kind of scary she just sat and stared out of the window like she was expecting him to walk up the path to the farm but she soon continued training if anything more determined and ferocious then before .

I carried on with my training even without my dad. I started to go to the local skatepark and started picking up tricks from some teenage guys who always hung around there sometimes they just laughed as I failed to imitate them but once in a while they would help me and show me what to do . I also started attending kickboxing lessons in the local boxing club who fixed my body positioning and taught me what I was doing wrong. Mum started paying more attention to what I was doing though. She made learn flute with my sister and also made me take dance lessons to try and stop my clumsiness. I think she was getting annoyed with me always smashing vases and other important ceramic pieces.

Life carried on. The only difference was mum was always on the phone with Serena's soon to be master giving him updates on her skills and attitude I don't know why though Serena was a carbon copy of mum she acted and fought just like her. He once came to visit the farm, he seemed nice enough he called me Serena a few times though but he was mostly very kind to me. Asking about what I was interested in and we had a very long talk on kickboxing techniques . He told me about a boy named Jayden who lived and trained with him and stories about the power rangers in the past .

Now though there was one thing I never liked . Which was being compared to my sister . She was prettier more graceful and better than me and if anything a little stuck up. While I was just the moody little teenage sister who wasn't very kind to many people. I didn't know why, mum wouldn't let her have her morph until she was summoned . She could have probably been the perfect ranger then able to stop evil in there tracks. We grew more separate though as the years went by she seemed a bit bitter of me for some reason with I found ironic cause if anything I would be bitter of her ...

But anyway that what are life was like I went to school learnt stuff by myself did some clubs and went home while she prepared for the life of a samurai and that is what it was meant be like if it wasn't for that stupid ape.


	2. that stupid ape

"Emily get up , of all days you decide to get up late you had to pick today. You know how important it is for Serena". The blonde lifted her head as she felt the bright light against her face " yep i know how important I is because it's been all you to have been talking about for a month. Gee you think you be upset that untold evil is coming back to the world" her mother sighed as she picked out some clothes for her daughter. " Emily you know i don't like evil anymore than the next person but this is a big milestone in your sister's life and I hope you will act a little happy this might be the last day you have with her Jii said that she'll probably summoned tonight so put on what I left you and come downstairs " and with she left the room.

Emily sat up rubbing her eyes and pushing her curly blond hair out of her face as she looked at the clothes her mother had picked out . She had to compliment her mum the outfit was nice but needed some changing she swapped the yellow frilly too for a yellow and black crop top with long sleeves and put on the black jeans and pumps finishing it off with a few studs in her earlobes. She started tying up her hair as she made her way down the stairs purposely slowing down so to try to avoid the inevitable. Walking past the main room she could see the banners and streamers all saying congratulations strung all over the room. She carried on walking into the kitchen where her mum and sister was talking.

Serena was wearing a short green dress with some black shorts which were probably just a precaution and was daintily eating her fruit salad. She was going on about how a samurai has to eat the right foods and was not aloud to snack between meals, Emily didn't complain though as it just meant there was more pancakes for her . "Emily why aren't you wearing the top I put out for you and why did you put on trainers " she lectured her as she slowly walked towards her seat were a glass of apple juice was waiting for her . "Mum be real I haven't wore frills since I was five " taking a sip of her apple juice she turned around to face her mother ."but look at your sister she looks cute in her dress which has frills on it and she love it " she places down the pancakes and mutters under her breath when Emily starts eating them." Chill mum it's just an outfit nothing will spoil todahhh " Emily looked up at her sister who was now covered in her apple juice ." Emily look at what you've done your sister was perfect and now she has to change ." Serena ran upstairs to change while there mother started ranting at Emily, which was a common occurrence , who put her headphones in and ate breakfast .

"Emily I want you home by two okay not a minute later " Emily's mother shouted as Emily with backpack in hand sped away from the farm into the forest to the left . She ran and ran following the unofficial route to her hideaway. Now there was a few things that Emily would never admit to mum and one of them was how much she loved to dance. Emily started stretching as she set up her speakers to her phone getting ready to play her usual music. Normally anyone else would be worried about another person seeing them but nobody was ever around in that part of the forest . So she danced.

"It's getting to hot to dance outside now" the blonde muttered to herself as she drank some water from her backpack . Looking around at the scenery as she did. With the sun bearing down at her she took of her yellow shirt to reveal a black sports bra which like the rest of her was covered in sweat." God mum is going to kill me" she said aloud to herself as she cleaned herself with her towel. Well time for flute she thought as she got out a flute which was an exact replica of her sisters but with a few carvings courtesy of Emily . "Another thing I am never admitting to mum " she said and raised the flute to her lips and started playing a tune. The song got an immediate response from the nature around everything seemed to quieten down the trees moving along with her head and body to the melody eyes closed so unaware of the the phenomena around her.

And for a moment human and nature was one until...

Beep beep beep Emily stopped suddenly as she grabbed for her phone cursing at herself for forgetting to check the time. Grabbing her stuff she ran through the forest to home not noticing how her surroundings had tensed up again. "My mum is going to kill me we'll probably not today no tomorrow when sis is gone and there is no person to stop her" Emily ranted to herself as she got closer to her house. Stopping outside the door she made sure her hair was tied up and all her clothes still looked okay to wear. "Well I look better than usual" and with that she ran inside her house.

"Emily what was the one thing I asked of you" Emily looked up at her stern mother's face." Ermm be late" she twiddled her fingers getting ready to be shouted out again. Her mother sighed " do you know what this is a special day so I'm going to be nice and let you off now hurry up your sister and grandma are waiting in the main room " walking into the room I saw my sister now in a blue frilly dress kneeling in front of my grandma . "now that we're all here let's start the ceremony" the elderly women turned to her daughter and opened the wooden box that had been sitting on the cabinet for all of our lives. "As the summons are drawing near we welcome our 18th generation of yellow samurai to our family may you protect the world from evil and give the world peace." Emily's hand found her sister slightly shaking shoulder as she stood behind her ." And as all samurai rangers receive here is our family zord " ,she opened the box to reveal a yellow and black triangle, "come on it's time to come out". The triangle started morphing into a shape until it resembled an ape. "We present to you your new companion the the yellow" the ape flew of the elderly woman's hands and started zooming in circles around the room until it stopped and sat on Emily's head. "Ermm no" she said as she grabbed the zord and placed on her sister's head,"I'm not the ranger she is so sit on her hair " the zord made some whining noise and flew above Emily head before turning back into a triangle hanging around her neck.

"Mum" Serena's eyes were watering as she stared at her sister " why is the zord with Emily" . The mother sighed " I don't know darling it isn't meant to it should be with you". Serena started crying " then why isn't it ! I've been training for this my entire life for this. I left school and my friends I've broken bones and bruised myself just to learn how to use different weapons then the stupid zord comes in and picks her. I deserve this not her she hasn't wanted this her whole life". Serena stood up forcing Emily's hand off her shoulder. "My destiny, my life they were all a lie, I need to get out of here". A flash of panic spread across their mother's face." Serena don't leave we can sort this out I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding " Serena grabbed her already packed bags and ran out the door with her mother close behind her.

"Grandma" Emily's grandma looked up at the younger girl "what should I do". The elderly women rose slowly and started walking out the room. "I suggest you start packing you will be summoned soon". A look of curiosity spread across her face " why, is mum going me out" her grandmother chuckled at the idea " no darling but you will have to leave". Emily stood up to face her grandma "why then" she chuckled " I think that's obvious".

"Your the new yellow ranger"


	3. Why am I always right

"This should be enough" the blonde picked up her black backpack and skateboard and started making her way downstairs. Her mum had come back an hour ago and was still arguing with her grandma in the kitchen. "Well my headphones can't block her out so I will just go outside" Emily's said to herself as she crept out the back door towards the horses.

The sunlight bared down on her as she placed her stuff by a hay-bale. "You were plenty lively before why aren't you moving now" she shook the triangle that was strung around her neck again but nothing happened. The zord had just stopped showing no signs of life no matter what she said even her grandmother couldn't get it to move it just stayed as a heavy and clunky piece of jewellery. "Maybe it was all a mistake, a fluke. I mean it's not like it's moving and it did when my sister was around maybe it's blind or something and thought I was Serena. I guess it doesn't matter no one can find her".

searches were happening a group of local men went into the forest to check for her but no luck. Emily had even risked it and searched her secret area but still no sign. "She'll be home soon she has no food or clothes though she didn't eat much because of that diet" she gasped and held the triangle in line with her eyes. "What if their all like my sister and don't eat much and their is no room for fun or pizza and there all boring..." She flung her self backwards on the hay-bale. "I can't do this, I don't know the first thing about being a samurai. They'll be like my sister probably all training there entire lives for this and then there will be the yellow ranger who trips and is on the ground more than walking. I can fight hand to hand not that bad from kickboxing and I guess I could always lull them to sleep with my flute" she sat up and reached for her bag "well I might as well practice" grabbing her flute she began to play.

Meanwhile

"Jayden it is time" the master turned to his student and adopted son " we must summon the samurai rangers". The boy looked at him a reluctant look on his face "are you sure I'm ready?" his master places his hand on his shoulder " you are " he let's go and grabs a bow and the rangers summoning arrows. "Come rangers to you destiny" he shot the arrow.

Back with Emily

The calm music played to the nature and earthing giving it life and making the trees move with her. Eyes closed the blonde was focused so much on the music all her worries slowly disappeared . Until the air was whipped her face. "What was that?" she turned around to see an arrow sticking out of another hay bale . Approaching it slowly she noticed a white slip of paper wrapped around the shaft of the arrow and on it was a weird symbol. Carefully pulling it out of the hay she gasped , she knew that symbol it was in all of her moms old picture. "I guess this is the summoning, a bow cool they probably could've phoned but I can live with this".

Walking back to the house she walked into the kitchen to find her grandma sitting in a chair. "Where's mum?" Her grandmother looked up "she went out again to look for Serena... Is that what I think it is" she pointed at the arrow. "Yeah the summoning I was just about to head its a long journey" she sighed " good luck and if your mother was here she would tell you the same" she wiped a tear "now go you don't want to be late" Emily smiled and ran out the door grabbing her bag and board and running down the path away from the farm.

(Line break)

"With an entrance like that you must be the red ranger" the red ranger held up his zord to the three people "yes I am the red ranger" he looked at the team and frowned "we are here to fight with you for this earth" he looked at the boy in blue who was probably honing to be the serious one of the four."I see the team is not complete hold on a second". Sitting on the white horse he called up Jii "Serena's not here yet should we wait or" he looked at the other strangers who seemed to be a bit confused "no" his master spoke"she had to make the longest journey she will be there soon" Jayden nodded and then hung up.

He turned around to see the three teens look at him in anticipation." Once you start there is no turning back are you ready to take on the job of rangers. The blue guy replied instantly" I'm Kevin and I am ready to defend this world with you"next was the girl of the group who replied the same way. The 3 teens all looked at the guy in green "sure I got not anything better to do" he said looking away but quickly turning back as an object flew towards his face. Catching it with ease he turned back to their leader. "These are your samurizers" he placed the Serena's in the reign of the horse"now let's go" he said as he ran his team following behind him not remembering the horse that would disappear leaving only a samurizer

(Line break)

"Okay keep calm your just lost in a big place and you have no idea where your even heading " the blonde spoke to herself as she skated around another corner in a maze that was the city. " they should have had more information for us, I mean they just sent an arrow saying to come here, they never actually did say where to go". She looked down at her zord still in its triangle state, " okay I've run out of ideas so listen if you have any idea what to do I'm all ears" she waited for a reply as the zord remained still. "Piece of junk if you didn't want me then I'll give you to my sister" suddenly the zord sarted shaking and rose from around her neck turning into a little yellow ape. "So you are alive.." She looked up as the zord started flying away down a street, "and your gone".

Emily followed the zord down the maze of streets blindingly following it wasn't like she had any other ideas . So she kept a nice pace behind the zord taking in the city and carried on ridding not noticing the zord had stopped until it made a demented noise that made her fall of startled onto the ground. "What was that, why didn't you just nudge me or something" shouting at the zord she saw it ignore her and fly to the ground. "God, please don't tell me you eat stuff like garbage" the zord made a whirring noise in reply as if to disagree then carried on with his digging. "What are you looking for she said reaching down and searching in the pile of bottles and crisp until her hand felt something cold and metallic in her hand. "Is this what you were looking for" the zord whirred again and did a loop in the air. "Okay now that we found your thing can we please look for the power" she was cut off as a loud crash echoed the city. "I have a horrible feeling that is where we need to go" she got no reply from the zord as it flew in that direction." Gee why am I always right about these things".

Line break

"How are we meant to fight him now he's massive" Mike looked at his fellow rangers. When the blue ranger suddenly swung his blade almost hitting him in the process. "We can use our folding zords" he said showing his blue zord as it quickly tuned back into its shape. "He's right" Jayden quickly took out his samurizer and turned to his team "follow my lead".

Line break

"Okay now the question is how do I get up there" Emily looked up at the massive mechanical animals in front of her. The zord pushed her hand with the mechanical device in it up. "Okay so what" the zord seem to sigh and quickly began floating as if drawing something. " I'll try whatever you're doing but if your just trying to make me look weird I will turn you into a necklace". Emily started to draw the symbol only for a bright yellow light to surround her.

"Okay don't freak out somehow you have changed into a yellow spandex with helmet after writing a symbol" patting down her arms she saw the blade on her hip. "okay I guess this is the official ranger outfit or something. Wonder if I can change the pants... This still doesn't help I need to be there with them so what do I do". The ape flew around and made the samurizer point at him." Let me guess I draw a symbol on you and you magically turn into one of them" the zord whirred excitedly. "Well her we go again as she was encased in a yellow light.

Emily opened her eyes to the view of roofs from the buildings surrounding her as her back was to a skyscraper. "Okay" she grabbed the folded sword which she guessed were the controls. "I'm in an ape, so let's see if I can climb" she shouted as she made her way up the skyscraper until she was sitting at the top. From there she could all the zords surrounding the monster but weren't doing anything. "Hmmm let's make the first move" she pushed forward with her zord as it flew into the air." What's happening" as the zord shifted into a triangle and hit the monster full on before rebounding into the street.

"What was that", Emily looked around her "I have no idea but it was awesome" she shook her head." Well done now your hearing voices, God this day is getting worse and worse" she hit her head against the controls." I assure you we aren't voices, I'm guessing your Serena I'm Jayden the red ranger were talking through are helmets, I would introduce to the others but we must fight first okay". Emily seemed startled by his directness, "ehhh yeah okay" she replied as she watched the other animals turn into shapes to fight the monster.

"Samurai rangers victory is ours" a feeling o déjà vu as a bright light shine around her . Blinking mc she opened her eyes to find herself back in her normal clothes with her bag and board by her side the only difference being now there were four older teens high giving each other. "Serena right welcome to the team I'm Kevin, I'm the blue ranger and your teammate to fight against evil with" she looked at the guy who seemed to be dressed like he was in the gym. "Ehh nice to meet you but I'm not" she got interrupted as a guy in green grabbed her arm and pulled her forwards to the rest of the group as they started walking up the hill. "Hey I'm Mike or mighty green and might I say those were some sick moves with your ape". Emily smiled lightly, " thanks but by the way I'm"

She was cut off once again as the only other girl walked forwards and looped her arm in hers. "Hi I'm Mia or pink it's nice to meet the other girl on the team, I hope we can become friends Serena" she looked forwards to the guy leading us. "That's Jayden he's red but you kind of already met him" Emily sneaked a glance at the guy in front he seemed the leader type.

"Anyway there's something I need to tell you guys" she started to slow down a she reached large wooden doors. "It will have to wait first you must meet Jii " Jayden turned around and pushed open the doors to reveal a gorgeous house with added weapons . "Rangers" Emily and the rest turned around to see a guy standing on the rocks," I welcme you and congratulate you on your first mission" he stopped and looked directly at her. " Emily" the team turned to face her, "where's your sister" Emily scratched her head as she looked dotwn .

"It's a long story".


End file.
